With the development of electronics and communication industries, electronic devices (e.g., mobile communication terminals (smart phones), electronic organizers, personal compound terminals, televisions (TVs), laptop computers, tablet PCs, etc.) have become necessities of modern life and have become important means that impart rapidly changing information. These electronic devices may make users' works convenient and may provide various forms of multimedia based on web environments through Graphical User Interfaces (GUIs) using touch screens by which data input/output can be performed in the same area.
The aforementioned electronic devices have changed in various ways according to the current trend to maximize portability, and have convenience of use in order to perform various additional functions. For example, an electronic device may have a support member installed on the rear surface thereof, which is foldable at a specified angle, and may be inclined at a specified angle for watching videos by virtue of the support member. Alternatively, an electronic device may have a separate protection case installed thereon to cover at least a part of the electronic device, and the protection case may protect the exterior of the electronic device while the electronic device is being carried.
These various additional devices enable the electronic devices to be more conveniently used, and have been developed to be more useful.